This invention relates to a carpet, and more particularly to a carpet which has sets of carpet tiles of different sizes which may be installed in an interlocking relationship with a series of adjacent tiles.
The currently available carpet tiles are in the form of squares having edges with projections and grooves. The projections and grooves complement each other so that the projections on one tile can be received in the grooves of an abutting tile to form an interlocking connection therebetween. In this way, the tiles can be installed in an abutting relationship so as to form a one-piece carpet. Each tile of uniform size is formed with a light platic plate having nonwoven fabrics adhered thereonto. Each tile has patterns provided on the non-woven fabrics to enhance the esthetic quality of said carpet by means of changing the arrangement of said tiles. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional tile unit 10 of a carpet is shown. The tile 10, which is generally square in outline, has a plurality of exposed trapezoidal projections 11 extending along the edges thereof, and a plurality of complementary grooves 12 formed between said projections 11 which interlock with the projections of adjacent tiles, as shown in FIG. 2. Four specific protrusions 13 are perspectively extended from the corners of the tile 10. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, each of the specific protrusions 13 is in the shape of a pentagon. Said pentagon is a combination of a trapezoid 131 and a isosceles right triangle 132. The hypotenuse 1321 of the right triangle 132 overlaps with a vertical side of the trapezoid 131 having an altitude H. The trapezoid 131 further has an inclined side 1311 opposite to the vertical side thereof which is adjacent one of the complementary grooves 12. The length L' of one parallel side 1312 of the trapezoid 131, which is remote from the edge of the tile 10, equals to that of the parallel side 111 of the projection 11 which is adjacent to the edge of said tile 10. The length of the other parallel side 1313 of the trapezoid 131, which is adjacent the edge of the tile 10, equals the difference between the length L of another parallel side 112 of the specific projection 13 and the altitude H of the specific projection 13, (i.e. L-H). As illustrated in FIG. 3, one side 1311 of the specific projection 13 is adjacent to one of said complementary grooves 12 and the opposite side thereof 1322 is adjacent to a specific groove 14. The specific projection 13 is spaced from the specific groove 14 at a distance L' along the edge of the tile 10. However, conventional carpet tiles of an uniform size cannot be used with carpet tiles of another make and uniform size, thus limiting the variety of the design which may be created with the carpet which is formed by means of the interlocking of said carpet tiles.